You Can Be My Forever
by lyokogirl821
Summary: They love them. But it means pain for all... Zander & Kacey; Nelson & Grace;warning mentions of self harm
1. Intro

I don't own How To Rock.

Nelson's POV

There she is the beautiful and wonderful Grace. She is the definition of her name. If only people saw the grace that I saw. Not the one she leads people to believe is stupid and mean. The one with the beautiful soul and the intelligent brain that matches. That's where the trouble always starts.

Zander's POV

Beautiful dark brown locks and eyes to match. A voice that the angels could have construction and given to this girl. This girl that makes me remember why music is one of the biggest parts of my life. She is my everything. Kacey is the only person who makes my music make sense. A voice that matches with mine almost perfectly, a voice that can make me feel something I've never felt before. But when she's not there I can't feel.


	2. NG PT1

Nelson and Grace—Part one

Nelson's POV

_He was the only person who she felt safe with anymore but she still feared him at times. She knew what he was capable of but he meant her more love than pain. _

As I prepared for bed he went through a mental check list,

'Okay, teeth brushed, room clean, and back door unlocked for Grace if and when she needs a place to stay for the night' I thought to myself before climbing into bed. Ever since we were seven years old, around the time Grace's father died and her mother got remarried, Grace had snuck into my house and would sleep in my bed. It more for protection rather than pleasure. Though I do enjoy her warm body wrapped up in mine and loved how the moon light shone on her glossy blonde hair and porcelain skin I knew why she came every night.

Don't be fooled by the nice neighborhood and the beautiful family, underneath there is a whole mess, and my family is not to different, but my parents leave me alone in the house a lot for months at a time, but I make sure I'm staying out of their way as much as possible.

Grace just needed to escape her abusive parents, her mother would call things like "trash" and "Slut" when she drunk or high and her stepfather would often hit her (but that's why she strived to be a Perf, so she could be a perfect girl with a perfect life). My parents had done similar things to me, but they never hit me to hard or that often. But there was one day when we were 14 when she took my hand and we ran, all the way to the community center where we found an escape.

_It seemed to be closed because when we walked in there was no one in sight but she never let go of my hand. We explored the many rooms and came upon an old piano. I sat down at the old bench, and began to play, my grandmother (well actually a very nice old woman who used to live across the street from me and Grace) taught me to play, and Grace& I how to sing. I still remember her soft kind eyes and wrinkled light brown skin. She was the one person who actually cared for us. But then one day we were walking home and there was an ambulance and a body bag being loaded inside. She was gone and all me Grace had left in the world were each other. That day she made me promise her that the second we can we will leave this place and never ever come back. _

Later we found out our "grandmother" had left us everything she owned including the house with everything inside, all her and her late husband's money, and anything else her and her husband own. During that time our parents were especially attentive to us. After going through everything and the value me Grace had enough to support ourselves and never work a day in our lives, with a large fortune left over which means me and Grace could start the family we always talked about.

After the sad funeral which only me, Grace and a few of Grandma's friends from bingo attended the will was read which our parents attended but to their surprise the will said that on my 16th birthday we receive the money in small increments every month and then on my 18th birthday we receive the rest. Then the attorney handed me a letter that Grandma wrote to me and Grace. I asked Grace she wanted to read but all she could was nod since she was crying so much so I read it to her,

"_My dearest Grace and Nelson, you two were the light of my life and the only two people that I could call my children or grandchildren. I even remember the daily music lessons you'd take from me ever since you two were six years old." _At that point I was tearing up. I looked at our parents and their greedy expressions hadn't changed but I continued for Grace's sake. _"You two kind souls kept me company when my husband died so I leave to you all of our money, cars, the house and everything inside. And to the attorney presiding over the matters, make sure the children's parents don't get a single penny of what those beautiful children are receiving from me. I love Nelson and Grace, sincerely Grandma._

I wiped a tear from my eye and was about to fall asleep when I heard a light squeak from the door. I looked up and saw Grace changing into one of the sets of pajama's that she keeps in my room. She has all types of clothes in my room, she has enough here to last her at least a month.

I felt the comforter to lift and her small frame scrunch up next to mine, I looked at her and apart from the bruises that were already there, she had a new one forming under her lip. It was smaller than the others which meant that her mom gave it to her. I welled up in anger and punch yet another hole in one my walls.

"Nelson stop you're scaring me," I wiped a tear from her eye, knowing she didn't want to talk about it.

"Nelson will you tell me about our life after we leave this place behind?" She asked in her usual sweet voice that made my heart melt.

"Of course, Gravity 5 will become famous and I'll have you by my side the entire time. Then once we're like 25, we'll have a little girl named Alexa and she'll be beautiful because she'll look just like her gorgeous mother," I said before I kissed her head.

"Can we have a little boy named Oliver?" She asked as she snuggled into me.

"Of course, we can do whatever you want, and we have to thank Grandma to thank for that. Wasn't Oliver your father's name?" I felt something damp on my bare chest. It was Grace's tears.

"I miss them so much Nelson!"

"I know you do, I miss them two. But they're up there in heaven smiling down on us. He was great man from what I can remember." She started to cry even more so I pulled her into tight hug and gave her a long kiss. Somehow I ended up on top of her with her legs around my waist. She looked me in the eyes and said,

"You love me right?"

"Yes I do"

"And I love you"

"I would hope so." I said as I placed her back on the bed and pulled her into my chest once again.

"Then promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise." Then she kissed me and I kissed back. We didn't get much sleep after that.

**Okay part one of every story is gonna be back stories on the couples. Read and Review. **


	3. ZK PT1

**Just saying- this is MY way of telling of the How to Rock story so some things are rearranged.**

_(Just for he moved)_

"_Knock knock," his mother said as she knocked on her son's bedroom door. They lived in a small two bedroom apartment, since their house burned down 6 months ago. He remembered every detail of that fire. The scream of his sister as the roof feel on top of her as they made way to the front door. He tried to go back for her but his father pushed him out the door to his mother and said he'd help her while they waited for the fire trucks to arrive but they were too late and the whole roof caved in on them and watched his father and sister burn to death. _

_That was Zander's 16__th__ birthday._

"_Yes," he said in his now prominent crude monotone._

"_How are you? Are you ready for the move to L.A from New York? How are you feeling about this?" His mother asked in her usual concerned tone._

"_I don't feel a thing." This has become his usual answer for the question she asks every day. She took his hand and saw the scars old and new._

"_Zander…" She began but he got up and spoke with anger in his voice, the only other emotion he's shown since the death of his father and twin sister Lena._

"_Mom! Stay out of it. Can you leave so I can pack, we're leaving tomorrow right?" As she left he closed the door and locked it. He then turned on his iPod and blasted his favorite song "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex _**(Love that song just sayin') **_and started packing up his life._

Five Days Later…

Zander walked the halls of his new school Brewster High. He ignored all the girls coming up to him and asking if he was new and wanted to be shown around school. He'd simply say yes to being new and no to being shown around.

He arrived at his last period class, Science, something he always liked. His teacher introduced him to his new lab partner.

Zander though she was beautiful. Her black long sleeved top, skirt, and combat boots matched his long sleeved muscle tee, jeans, and combat boots, though it was like 70◦F out.

"Zander this is Kacey your new lab partner." He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She extended her hand and he shook it sending a wave of heat through him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. She saw his wrist and he saw hers. They matched. They each quickly released and pulled down their sleeves as if nothing happened.

He followed her to their lab table and started the assignment, not saying a word to each other but gently grazing hands every now and again.

He was actually feeling something for the first time in a long time. He craved it when she wasn't close to him, as if she were the drug and her touch caused him the best high and he's had his share of highs in the past few months.

Then the dreaded moment came when the bell rang signaling the end of class. He may have had three or four other classes with her but in this one he was the closest to her instead of just the desk next to hers, he thanked God that the whole school seats them by only alphabetical order and never changed.

He had no bus to catch 'cause he drove there so he waited for her. He knew she walked home because she overheard her talking to her talking to her band mates.

He caught up with her and talked to her a bit as she made her way to their practice room.

She found a note on the door addressed to her.

'_Kacey, practice was canceled, Love Stevie.' _He read it over her shoulder and she liked having him that close to her. It made her feel safe again.

"Who's Stevie your boyfriend or something?" He asked into her ear with a pang of jealousy in his voice but he didn't pull away.

"No. She's my friend." Zander relaxed, and followed her inside. He looked around and came upon an old acoustic guitar and remembered how he learned from his father. He picked it up.

"Who's is this?" He asked her as he joined her on the couch and slowly tuned it.

"No one's really, we have no guitarist." She replied placing one leg under the other.

He began to play and she recognized her favorite song and sang with him as played. No Air by Jordan Sparks

"_Got me in the water so deep" she began._

"_Tell how you gon' be without me?" _He continued. She made him feel, by hypnotizing him with her voice.

The song ended and he literally pulled her into a kiss. She instantly kissed back as urgent as he was. He craved her touch. The feel of her soft skin against his. She leaned back slowly letting him tower over her. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her top and legs. They then released because the burning in their lungs became unbearable any longer.

"Wow." Kacey said while trying to catch her breath.

He was intoxicated by her. He reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You make me feel again." He said quietly while gently messaging her hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked him while staring into his dark eyes.

"After I watched my father and twin sister die, I shut down and felt absolutely nothing apart from anger and sadness."

She looked at him, but didn't just see the perfect face, she looked past it to the broken soul that laid behind it.

_1 hour later…_

She went to go used the bathroom and get a snack from the one good vending machine on the other side of school.

She had been gone a while, and the numbness began to set into him again. He lost the warmth in his body and started to lose his grip on reality. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small razor.

He made two new gashes and but before he could pat them dry someone was already doing it.

It was Kacey.

She pulled him up and led him to the nurses' office not saying a word. She cleaned the new wounds and placed the bandages on. Once she finished she washed her hands, put the supplies away and made their way back to the band room. She sat down next to him and he noticed one small tear that was rolling off her cheek. She was about to wipe it she he had already wiped it away and brought her legs over his so he could be as close as possible.

She closed her eyes because looking at him would make her cry. But it was too late because she caught a glimpse of his enticing brown orbs that led to the broken soul she fell for.

"Why?"

"The numbness. Like I said the only time I feel anything is when I'm with you." He closed the gap between them pushing her onto her back kissing her softer than before. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm. Then gripped her tightly bring them up swiftly, his lips never leaving hers. He gripped her as if he'd let go he'd lose her forever. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't want him to ever let go.

"Why do you cut?" He asked releasing her lips but not her body. He brought his forehead to hers bringing his body as close as possible to hers while waiting for the answer.

"Because…"

**Aren't cliffies the worst?**


	4. ZK PT2

"_Why do you cut?" He asked releasing her lips but not her body. He brought his forehead to hers bringing his body as close as possible to hers while waiting for the answer._

"Because of my old boyfriend Dean, who is a senior at a high school in Sacramento. We did a student exchange and my name was chosen so I spent two months there with my aunt and I started seeing Dean but then he kept on pushing me to do things I didn't want to,"

she had to pause to compose herself and he feel himself welling up with anger. He was in love and was gonna protect her from any danger.

"He wanted me to have sex with him while in the backseat of his car at the end of one of our dates. He kept on ripping and pulling on my clothes, but when it came down to it I pushed him and he hit me. Then I screamed in pain so he kicked me out of his car yelling out the window 'I will take you, if not me then somebody else.' Then, then he sped away leaving me to w-walk four blocks in the dark back to aunt's. Luckily she wasn't home so I could clean up and no o-one would m-make a big deal." She barley said through her tears which kept trying to wipe away.

"Up until now I haven't really been comfortable around people not even my friends because Dean had become my friend but he hurt me." She then look him in the eyes and asked him "will, will you ever hurt me like he did or in any other way?"

"Never. As long as you have me no one will lay a finger on you. I promise." He kissed her passionately and urgently. He needed to release his anger so released her from his grip and stood up. He began to pace because the anger made everything seem like it was closing in on him. He finally found something that might mend his broken soul when that thing is already broken.

She stood up attempting to calm him down. "You know you are the first and only person I ever told."

"As are you." She placed her hands gently around his neck but he grasped her waist. Squeezing her close to him until his found started ringing.

"Hello?" He said into the phone

"Honey where are you I'm worried." His mother replied in her usual concerned tone.

"I'm with someone right now." He said back.

"Who?"

"Why?"

"I don't need you getting into any more trouble."

"I'll be fine goodbye!" Then he hit off before she could say anything else.

"You know she's the way she is because she cares." Kacey said as they sat down on the couch.

"Well she can mind her own business. I'm so sick of people asking if I'm okay and people pitying me."

"What about your mom?"

"What about her? "

"She lost them two you know." Kacey getting up. "I need to go." She was about to leave when he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. But she tripped bringing him and her to the floor and him on top of her but his expression didn't change.

"What the hell?" she asked furiously.

"You can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you with me."

"Give me your phone." He handed her the phone and slid out from under him. She pulled out the laptop in her bag and downloaded five songs onto his phone.

"here if you ever need to hear me and I'm not there just listen to my voice. Now I really have to go," With that she kissed him and tried to release but he was much stronger and held her until he felt a tear that didn't belong to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little more crude than it should have come out.

"That's how the thing with Dean started, I wanted to go but he wouldn't let me. I thought you said wouldn't hurt me?" She said backing up until she hit wall because he kept on walking closer and closer.

He boxed her into a corner. He was becoming agitated and hit the wall with his fist making her flinch. His anger was getting the best of him. "I said I wouldn't hurt you and I won't". He was getting to close to her and she was getting nervous. She slipped from his grasp and ran for the door nut this time he didn't he just collapsed onto the floor with his head in his hands. The numbness and anger set in but he didn't move.

"What have I done?"


	5. NG PT2

Nelson's POV

I woke up and didn't feel Graces body next to mine. I sat up and grabbed the pair of boxers on the ground.

Then I heard my bathroom door open and Grace walked out in nothing but a matching bra and panties. Her hair was slightly wet she must have just gotten out of the shower.

I came up behind her as she was doing her make up in the wardrobe mirror. I brought my arms around her and kissed her neck softly. Her body was soft and warm, and she smelled like that cranberry body wash she loves so much.

"_Good Morning" _I whispered into her neck.

"Good morning to you too. Better get in the shower we need to leave in like twenty minutes unless you want to have breakfast her instead of the drive thru. Plus Kacey texted me saying she wants us to meet someone." She turned to me and brought her lips to mine. I brushed my tongue against her lip and she granted me entrance. I pushed her up against the bed, towering over and I felt her smile against my lips as she felt my growing member against her thigh. I went down to kiss her neck again.

"Y'know we could always skip our morning classes," I suggested with a sly smile.

"No," She said turning back to the mirror and beginning to brush her hair. "I like school remember, but no one can know that." She finished softly. I gave her one last kiss on her temple and got in the shower. I began to think that it was stupid that she couldn't show who she really was because of who she was perceived to be. "Common Nelson you need to get dressed in the next ten minutes to make me breakfast." I got out, wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out. She looked as perfect as ever.

"You and I both know I'm out of food." I had to do major grocery shopping- with Grace's help of course, I liked shopping with her, because she'd always dress in sweat pants, a tank top, one of my sweaters that were always surprisingly big on her, and have her glasses on and her hair tied up in a ponytail. That was the Grace that I love, not that I didn't like perf Grace but normal Grace was ten times better. It may be corny but _"Sweatpants, hair tied, chillin' with no makeup on, that's when you're the prettiest hope you don't take it wrong," _is something that I always say to her and it makes her laugh which is the most beautiful sound ever.

Once I was dressed we walked out the door to my car. Before we got in I heard something next door, yelling and the door opening, it was her stepdad looking for her.

"Grace!" He yelled looking around for her.

"Get in now!" I ordered.

"I need to go Nelson he may hurt you too, and I'd never forgive myself." She cried.

"Get in the damn car Grace," I slammed my hand on the hood and flinched. I was getting more upset than I should have been but it was frustrating to always watch her go back to those who hurt her.

She met my gaze and got in the car before her stepdad could see and we sped off to school.

We didn't talk the rest of the way. I led her to the band room with Justin and Stevie behind us but we were blocked by Kacey and the new boy, this was who she must have wanted us to meet.

I looked past them to see Kevin and Molly, making out on the couch completely unaware of the fact that they had an audience. I was about to say something when Grace spoke up.

"What the HELL!" She shrieked.

They quickly separated. Molly looked as red as a tomato but Kevin looked indifferent and a little pissed. We all stepped down to the couch waiting to hear their explanation.

"We've been seeing each other for like a couple weeks and we weren't really ready to tell anyone we were afraid of your reactions." Kevin said bluntly.

"We don't care who you guys go out with, it's your life." Kacey said. "Speaking of which, everyone this is Zander."

"Hey," he said quietly. He dressed like Kacey, all black. She's been dressing like that since she came back from San Francisco. I stepped closer to shake his hand, but Kacey moved back behind him and he stood almost protectively in front of her but I just brushed it off and shook his hand. It was cold, he seemed cold inside and out, but when Kacey touched his shoulder he seemed to warm up a little and even smile.

"So now what?" Stevie asked as she leaned back into Justin.

"Well we could start with the fact that Molly has fallen to Kevin." Justin said sarcastically.

"It just kind of happened." Molly said looking at Kevin, and for the first, I saw her with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well what about…" Kacey began but was cut off by the warning bell for 1st period.

We all filed out and I walked to class noticing that Kacey and Zander stayed behind.

I walked Grace to class but then she stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I looked forward and saw what she saw. Both mine and her parents and they did not look happy.


	6. ZK PT3

**Sorry I took so Long to update but school finally ended for me and now I can spend the rest of the summer writing.**

* * *

Zander's POV

I got off the ground, picked up my bag and made my way out the band room.

I got in my car and plugged my phone into the speaker. I shut my windows so the sound couldn't escape and turned on the first song, _Last One Standing. _It was a short song and sounded like it was missing something. Before I knew it I was writing down lyrics to add to the song, until I realized I was just sitting in the parking lot. I turned on the engine and placed my phone on shuffle. _Airplanes part II _came blasting through the speakers. It described exactly how I was feeling during the ride home and the rest of the night.

I needed her and I messed up so much today. But why couldn't she understand that (**yes I'm gonna quote Eminem**) "when I'm with you I'm in my fucking mind and without you I'm out it."

She is the one thing in this world that kept me from breaking into total pieces and I can't lose her over this little thing. I have to apologize and beg for her to come back to me. She's my everything. And I'm hers.

Kacey's POV

What the hell just happened? He promised me he wouldn't do this. He said that he'd treat me right, not trap me in his arms and hold me hostage. For first time in a long time I have never felt so safe and in danger. He is making me fear for my life but I'm craving him. He, he is just like all the others but different. He's an enigma, a broken up puzzle that I and I alone have to fix. I just hope he returns the favor.

I walk through my front door and run straight to room ignoring my parent's hellos. I just wave and run up the stairs but I stop at the landing and look at the picture taken at the train station when I was about to leave for San Francisco. I never even knew or had a clue as to what was going to happen to me and if I did, I probably would have spoken to Dean on the first day I would have stayed by myself and remained silent. I then turned and made my way up the remaing flight of stairs.

I ran down the hall and entered my room. I looked at my perfectly made bed and sat down kicking off my shoes. I then stood up and placed on my pjs and climbed into bed I grabbed my bag and began to do my homework which took up about an hour then I fell asleep

_"She lost them two you know." Kacey said as she was getting up. "I need to go." She was about to leave when he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. But she tripped bringing him and her to the floor and him on top of her but his expression didn't change._

_"What the hell?" she asked furiously as they stood up._

_"You can't just leave." he said stepping closer and closer._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I need you with me." He brought his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall. She looked in his eyes and saw all the darkness that tormented his soul. It frightened her. His grasp was strong, she couldn't move. He brought his lips to her ears and whispered, "you can't escape me,"_

_"I don't want to," she replied fantly but he still heard her._

_He kissed her neck making her legs buckle beneath her but he caught her and sat her on his lap._

_His lips made their way to hers. She felt his hands roam around her body. With every kiss he gave she would give one back._

_His lips brushed he neck lightly kissing and bighting at her neck. Her head tilted back and she let out a small moan. He kissed lower and deeper and his fingers danced up to the hem of her skirt until they finally…_

I gasped and shot straight up. I brought my knees to chest.

I looked over at the clock and it read 1:05 am.

What is this boy doing to me?

_Next morning_

The dream kept replaying in my mind over and over getting farther and farther each time.

I can't do… _that _just yet, I can't because I know he'll hurt me.

I met him outside the band room and he looked like he hadn't slept- him and me both.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. He was making me nervous and I knew that he could tell.

"Hey I wanted to apologize for yeasturday. I was out of line but you have to understand that my sanity and wellbeing have to do with you and what we do together."

"Yeah I understand that." I looked back and saw Nelson, Grace, Stevie, and Justin coming up behind us so I opened the door and was shocked at what we found.

"What the HELL" is all I heard come out of Grace's mouth. As all this was happening I watched the scene unfold before me.

"… we weren't really ready to tell anyone we were afraid of your reactions." Kevin said bluntly.

"We don't care who you guys go out with, it's your life." I said. "Speaking of which, everyone this is Zander."

"Hey" he said quietly, Nelson approached us and I went behind Zander. Nelson looked confused for a moment then shook Zander's hand and said hello.

I was ready to say something else when the bell rang and everyone made their ways out leaving me and Zander alone to talk.

* * *

**Ooooh what are they going to talk about hmmm?**


End file.
